


janitor's closet

by space_dev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: That's how Christine and Brooke ended up in that infamous closet, making out between classes.





	janitor's closet

When the principal had announced that couples were no longer allowed in the janitor's closet, nobody had really paid attention.

I mean, making out in the janitor's closet is, like, a staple of high school culture. Sure, everyone felt at least a little bad for the janitor, having to pick up used condoms and such, but not even Principal Inez could make anyone stop hanging out in there.

So that's how Christine and Brooke ended up in that infamous closet, making out between classes.

It was pretty rough, too, which was out of the ordinary for them, normally making out softly and gently. But Christine had her hands up Brooke's shirt, and there were teeth involved from Brooke's side.

So that's what they were doing when Jake Dillinger himself rolled into the closet.

Christine gasped and stumbled backwards, tripping over a broom and nearly falling over, but she caught onto Brooke's bright yellow sweater and pulled herself up like she was Mother Gothel climbing up Rapunzel's hair.

"What the fuck, Jake?" Brooke cried, grabbing Christine's shoulders and holding her steady while glaring at Jake.

He stared at Brooke, and then he stared at Christine.

"That's it, I'm going to Jenna."

 


End file.
